Mokuba's emergency
by neptune729
Summary: A shota watersports story about little Mokuba racing against time and his full bladder. Warning: contains peeing shota! Do not read if you're offended by this! Also contains one very suggestive sentence.


"Mokuba?"

"Yes, big brother?" Mokuba asked his big brother Seto. Seto could be a jerk at times, but to little Moki the sixteen-year-old was pretty protective. Eleven year old Mokuba loved his big brother, and yeah, the fact he kept being kidnapped made his overprotectiveness justified, but sometimes he could be a little too protective. Mokuba never got to have any fun! What did he want now?

"I'm going upstairs for a meeting. I'm leaving you on your own for a while, okay? I'll meet you at the top of the elevator at 2pm, exactly." He synchronised his and his little brother's watches. "Be good, kid. Don't get into any trouble!"

Mokuba was amazed. Seto was leaving him alone? His eyes twinkled with possibilities... how hyper could he get while big brother was gone? "Okay, big brother! I promise!" Seto looked at him suspiciously, and after saying "I mean it, kiddo," he got in the elevator, rising up to the top floor. Moki watched as the elevator rose. KaibaCorp was so big, it took his brother a few minutes to reach the top! "Looks like fun," thought Mokuba. But there were more important matters at hand... he was a rich little kid in a big corporation, where vending machines were on every floor, and he LOVED to get hyper... Mokuba opened up his wallet and ran from vending machine to vending machine, chugging on coke, Mountain Dew and energy drinks. For hours, he ran amok in the corporation, running up and down corridors, nearly bumping into executives, singing at the top of his voice!

Little Mokuba got so hyper he took off his t-shirt and shorts and began running around in his underwear. "I hope nobody sees me," he thought! It did feel a little chilly though, and the cold began to stimulate Moki's bladder... with litres of soda in him and a little, child-sized bladder, Mokuba couldn't help but notice he was feeling a little tingly down below. He ignored it and kept on running around, yelling and singing, and put his clothes back on. Even as he zipped up his shorts and adjusted his polo t-shirt he could still feel a slight urge to pee. He was a lot warmer now, but his bladder was definetely filling.

A few more hours of hyper playing later and the hyperness began to wear off - but the soda didn't! Mokuba felt a funny tingle in his "boy part" - a kinda nice feeling, he thought, but unbearable, a little like being tickled. He had to go pee and get rid of it! As well as feeling like a little hyper ferret was running round in his boyhood, Moki's bladder and lower abdomen felt full and stretched and began to throb and ache. "Ehh, I guess I can rush to the toilet now." But wait... his watch started beeping! "Oh no," he thought. "It's time to meet Seto!" He ran to the elevator door, and closed it.

Moki winced, clutching his groin painfully. His "boy bit" was really tingling now... his ferret was getting kinda angry! As the elevator went up further, he felt warm urine begin to seep down his urethra and tickle him on its way out. He knew he wasn't meant to use an elevator as his urinal, but... he was a kid! Kids pee everywhere, right? And besides... screw the rules, he had to pee! There was no going back now... Mokuba rushed to the corner of the elevator, unzipped his shorts, unbuttoned his boxers as quickly as possible and whipped out and aimed his tickly "part" just as a thin stream of golden pee leaked out. The kid bore down hard, squinted a while, and pushed out his pee, relaxing his bladder and relieving himself. His stream grew from a trickle to a gushing yellow arc, and he sighed and shivered a little in pleasure. His boyhood was now still tingly, but the tingle was one of relief and pure ecstasy... it felt almost like the tingle he got when he was alone in his room, bored, and decided to try something new this playtime... but that's not really appropriate material to be telling my readers about!

"Aaaah," Moki sighed, and giggled, as he aimed his pee stream from side to side, looking down with pleasure and relief at the arch of recycled soda that was squirting out of him, and the little clammy yellow puddle forming in front of him. The tinkling/splashing sound his urine made as it met the floor reminded him of using a school urinal. But then as his pee stream began to die down the numbers were beginning to slow down too. Moki panicked. Could he finish peeing in time, or would the doors open, revealing him piddling for all to see? He panicked, and squirted as hard as he could. "Come on, come on, come on..." he thought, as he felt the tingling die down and his stream died away. He piddled out the last few spurts, then gave his boyhood a shake to shake out the last few drops. The urge was gone. His ferret was pacified. His boyhood still felt a little bit tingly, but only in pleasure! "Phew," Mokuba said as he wiped his brow, and he zipped up his fly on his shorts just before the door opened.

"Seto!" he said. "How was the meeting, big brother?"

"Fine," said Seto as soon as he got into the lift. As the doors closed, Seto couldn't help but notice a slight smell. "I wonder why this place smells so much... did some ferret take a pee in here?"

"You could say that," thought Mokuba, and giggled to himself as he and his big brother walked out the door.


End file.
